1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of removing oil as implemented prior to the breaking or dismantling of industrial waste objects containing oil, such as compressors, engines, or the like, and to an apparatus for effecting the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, after an industrial waste object made from iron, plastic or a combination of these, etc. has been broken up using a breaking machine, or the like, it is recycled by separation and classification.
Since waste objects such as compressors, engines, or the like contain oil, there is a danger of the oil catching fire and exploding if they are put directly into a breaking machine in this state. Thus, it has only been possible to break up such products by low-temperature breaking in an inert gas atmosphere, which entails expensive apparatus and running costs. In general, it has been common to use manual dismantling by fusing, which is inexpensive but dangerous.
However, the manual dismantling by fusing generates flames and involves the danger of fire or burns, the ambient atmosphere is degraded by production of smoke, and there are also limits on the processing capacity of the operator. Accordingly, it has been necessary previously to remove oil from waste objects in an efficient manner, in order that they can be processed safely using a breaking machine, or the like.